Trina
by sesshluver
Summary: COMPLETE. She woke up to the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you," the man soothed. Trunks finds a strange girl in the woods. Crossover sort of DBZXmen Pairings: TOFC GB side fic MF,Lemon,OFC
1. Trunks Finds a Surprise

Chapter One: Trunks Finds a Surprise

Trunks continued his series of vicious kicks and punches. He'd been training in the woods behind his house for the past three hours, working the frustrations of the past week from his mind. He hated being the president of Capsule Corp sometimes. Everyone wanted something from him, and he wasn't always willing to give them what they wanted. Then there was Veronica. She'd been more clingy than usual lately. Sure, the sex was still great, but he hated it when women started to get that look in their eye. The "your mine" look. It usually meant they wanted a nice 3k diamond ring on the ring finger of their left hand. _Maybe it's time to move on_.

Suddenly, there was a powerful surge of ki to his left. _What in the hell was that?_ Flying toward the source he'd felt only a moment ago, Trunks came upon a clearing. Now all he could feel was an extremely weak ki. Looking around, he spotted a figure lying on the ground. Landing next to it, he realized it was a girl.

She had on a baby blue skirt that had ridden up to barely conceal her womanhood. A white tank top conformed to her body, giving Trunks a nice idea of her body. Her onyx hair fell in an unruly mess around her heart shaped face. She was definitely beautiful. She also had scratches and abrasions all over her arms and legs, almost as if she'd been in a fight. He gently felt for a pulse.

"No wonder her ki is so low. She's barely alive," he whispered. Gently, he picked the strange girl up, cradling her in his arms. He needed to get her back to Capsule Corp to his mother's medlab. Launching from the ground, Trunks flew as fast as possible toward his mother.

The girl began to softly stir, the cold wind against her skin waking her from her sleep. She could feel that she was being carried by someone strong. Growing alarm started to take hold, and she fought to consciousness. The person holding her whispered softly in her ear.

"Quiet. You're safe. No one will harm you."

Feeling the truth behind his words, the girl let herself once again sink into oblivion. Her body was already beginning to heal. Trunks felt the girl settle once more against him. He had the strangest feeling that something about her was off. She'd seemed terrified of him until he spoke, almost as if she realized he wasn't one of her attackers. He was positive she'd been attacked, he just wondered by whom. And how had she ended up in the woods behind his house?

Seeing Capsule Corp come into view, Trunks pushed his questions to the side. He once again focused on the female in his arms. He noticed that some of her cuts didn't seem quite as bad as they had back in the clearing. _Strange_. Landing in front of the kitchen door, Trunks quietly entered the house. Seeing no one in his immediate vicinity, he started yelling for Bulma.

"Mom, are you here," he bellowed.

"Trunks Briefs, what exactly is the meaning of barging into my house after we haven't seen you for almost two weeks," a female voice yelled from down the hall.

"Mom, I don't have time to argue. Will you come help me please," he yelled.

"Listen here, mister," she yelled, coming around the corner, "what gives you the ri…" Bulma stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed exactly what had brought her son to her doorstep. A small, dark-haired female lay in his arms, various nicks and cuts adorning her. It was obvious that she was unconscious, not merely asleep.

"Trunks Briefs, what in the hell happened," she whispered.

"I don't know. I was training behind my house when I felt a ki surge. When I went to investigate, I found her," he said, looking down at the female he held.

"Let's get her to the medlab. I'll clean her up and let her sleep it off," Bulma said gently, leading her son back into the house.

When they reached the medlab, Bulma directed Trunks on where to lay the girl. She quickly cleaned and bandaged the worst of her cuts. She noticed that some of her injuries were healing before her eyes. She watched in amazement as cut after cut closed on its own. She motioned Trunks over to watch. She told him she had to finish getting everything ready for the group picnic this afternoon and asked him to watch the girl.

Trunks was left to himself as his mother exited the medlab. This day had definitely taken a turn toward the strange. Of course, considering his family, that wasn't that uncommon. He watched the gentle rise and fall of the sleeping female's chest. He wondered once again how she'd come to be in his woods. He also wondered who had hurt her. He intended to find some answers as soon as the female woke up.


	2. Waking Up

Chapter Two: Waking Up

The girl slowly floated toward consciousness. The first thing she felt was pain, though it wasn't as significant as when she'd first started to awaken. The second thing she noticed was that she was lying on something soft. She knew her body was almost finished healing itself. Cautiously opening her eyes, she surveyed her surroundings. She took a quick once over before she met the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Her own eyes widened in alarm as she let out a terrified shriek, backing herself against the nearest wall.

"It's okay. No one is going to hurt you," the man soothed. It was the same voice she'd heard earlier, the first time she'd started waking up. She slowly relaxed before gently stepping toward the strange man. She'd been right in her earlier assessment. This man was definitely strong and handsome. His purple hair fell to his shoulders. His well muscled body was shown to perfection in a pair of loose shorts and a wife beater. And his face. Depending on his mood, it could be cruel or kind. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch him.

Trunks watched as the strange girl slowly reached out her arm, as if trying to touch a wild animal. Hesitantly, she ran her fingers softly across his face. It was like she was committing him to memory. She gently ran her finger threw his hair, her nails causing shivers to run up his spine before she once again brought her hand down to her side.

"Who are you," she whispered.

"My name is Trunks," he said in a low, calm voice.

"Where am I," she again whispered.

"You're at my mom's house. I found you in the woods behind my home and brought you hear," he said, still keeping his voice low and calm so as not to scare her.

"I see. What city is this," she said, her voice slowly regaining normal volume. She no longer sounded scared, just wary.

"This is Satan City."

"I'm not sure I'm familiar with that. Where in America are we?" 

"We're not in America; we're in Japan," Trunks said, an expression of surprise on his face. How could she not know what country they were in?

"That makes no sense," she said quickly, fear once again returning to her voice. She wildly looked around her, not recognizing many of the medical supplies in Bulma's lab.

"Have you ever heard of Professor Xavier? He's famous all over the world," she asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of this Professor Xavier. We can check on mom's computer if you want," he offered, seeing her fear and confusion. Something weird was definitely going on.

"That would be great," she said, relief washing over her.

Trunks led the girl over to Bulma's computer, telling her how to access the world database. She quickly typed in "Professor Charles Xavier." No matches were found. Next she typed in "Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster." Again there were no matches. Frantically, she typed in "mutant." No matches.

"I don't understand. How can he not be here? That would mean I traveled between…," a look of horror crossed her face as the realization that she was in a completely different dimension hit her. Oh no. What was she supposed to do? She didn't know anyone here, except Trunks, and she doubted he'd be willing to take in a mutant. Regardless of whether mutants were known here, it was still doubtful.

"That means what," he asked quietly.

"I have a confession to make," she said frantically, her fear obvious to him. So he was going to finally solve this mystery. Giving her an encouraging look, Trunks waited for the girl to tell him her secret.

"I'm a mutant from a different dimension. I was attacked where I came from and I tried to teleport myself away from danger, but instead I teleported myself away from everything," she said, her face dead serious.

Trunks gave her an incredulous look. Either she was nuts, or she was telling the truth. Only time would tell with this one. Nudging her toward the door, he led her toward the kitchen. By now, everyone would be at the picnic. He figured the least he could do until they figured this mess out was feed her.

Reaching the kitchen, Trunks and the girl came face to face with Bulma, Chichi, and Eighteen. As they entered, conversation stopped as all eyes focused on the newest arrivals. Bulma plastered a welcoming smile on her face, walking towards the obviously nervous girl. She knew it must be overwhelming not knowing where you were, or with whom. Of course, she could be faking, but Bulma highly doubted it.

"Hello, I'm Bulma. I see you've finally woken up," she said cheerfully.

As the girl got ready to answer, a man stormed into the kitchen. She could tell automatically that it was Trunks' father. The resemblance was uncanny. He then proceeded to yell at Bulma about some "gravity machine" and how he hated these stupid get togethers because they took time away from his training. Then his eyes focused on the girl.

"Taking in another stray, I see," he snarled, stomping over to stand in front of the cowering girl. Oh Lord, what was he going to do to her? The man stepped toward her until he was but inches away, surveying the girl in front of him. Pathetic human. At least Bulma had some balls. This girl looked like she was ready to turn into dust and blow away.

"Stupid human, am I scaring you that much," he said darkly, leaning forward. The girl's hands shot up to keep him away, causing the man to smirk. He continued to lean forward until his black eyes met her green. He started to laugh until a power surge from the girl's hands threw him through the kitchen wall.

The girl gasped in disbelief. She couldn't believe she'd used her powers like that. Oh, what if she killed him. She'd vowed never to use her powers unless it was warranted. Everyone was staring at her, each face showing their own disbelief. Amazingly enough, coupled with their disbelief was their respect. She thought they'd all be mad at her. What was going on?

The man once again stormed into the kitchen. This time, his rage was directed at none other that herself. She wanted so badly to run, but instead she hid behind Trunks. Hopefully his father wouldn't hurt him to get to her. Trunks blocked the man from her view, seemingly trying to protect her.

"Move aside, boy. That bitch deserves to be taught a lesson," the man snarled angrily.

"No," Trunks said evenly.

"Move or I'll throw you through the wall this time," the man warned darkly. Just then, Bulma stepped between the two men, her angry gaze directed toward the man who had scared her so badly.

"Vegeta, what do you think you're doing. If you hadn't scared her so bad, she probably wouldn't have done that. You got nothing more than you deserved. Besides, it's not like your Saiyan ass is hurt, just your pride. Now, either leave it alone or you're sleeping on the couch for the next month," she hissed. Giving his woman a withering glare, Vegeta shot the strange girl one more dark look before he stomped back outside.

Coming out from her hiding place, the girl surveyed the damage she had done. How was she going to pay for the repairs? She didn't have an existence here, let alone a job. Glancing fearfully at Bulma, expecting anger toward the destruction she'd caused, she instead saw laughter. What was she so happy about?

"I haven't seen anyone best Vegeta like that in years. Not since he and Goku last fought. That was classic," she trilled.

"I'm sorry about ruining your wall. I don't know how I'll pay for it, but I'll figure out something."

"Oh, nonsense. This is nothing. I'll call over my repairmen to come fix it in the morning. Now, what was your name again," she said, a smile still in her voice.

"Trina."


	3. Shopping

Chapter Three: Shopping

After she'd been introduced to everyone, Catrina and Trunks left. He flew them home, supporting Trina around her waist below him. She laughed with glee. She'd flow a few times, but it used up a lot of energy. Landing outside of his "modest" five bedrooms, four and a half bathroom house, Trina gasped in awe. It was beautiful!

It was made from red brick and oak. The house was two stories with an attic. The windows took up whole walls in some places. Stepping into the front entrance, she stared in wondered at the beautiful living room. The furniture was exquisite.

"Wow, Trunks, it's beautiful," she breathed, her eyes drinking it in.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. He gave her a tour of the downstairs, stating that all of the bedrooms were on the second floor. Finally, he led her up to her room, directly across from his own. She gazed at the queen size bed done in oriental purples, blacks, and golds. Black and gold curtains hung in front of the windows. A walk in closet was directly to the left of the bed. She also had an adjacent bathroom with a sunken tub and separate showers.

"Trunks, it's wonderful. Thank you," she exclaimed, hugging the man who had become her protector of sorts. She gently kissed his cheek, surprising the Saiyan, before she jumped onto her new bed. It was so soft! She could just sink into oblivion right now.

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for some clothes. We'll also get you an ID. I'll pull some strings."

"Okay, Trunks," she murmured sleepily, already succumbing to the land of dreams. Trunks gave a small smile. She was so innocent in her actions. It still surprised him how affectionate she was. She'd been like that at the picnic, too. She'd given Bulma a big hug before they'd left, thanking her for everything. She was like a fresh breeze blowing away the buildup in his life.

He entered his room, stripping to his boxers before climbing between his sheets. It took him awhile to get to sleep, thoughts of his new housemate plaguing his mind. Finally, black started to creep across his mind, allowing him to fall into oblivion.

The next morning, Trunks awoke to the smell of frying bacon. Taking a quick shower and dressing, he headed downstairs to see Trina cooking breakfast. He quietly set himself at the table, the dishes already laid out for use. He watched Trina putter around the kitchen, as if she belonged there. She set heaps of food on the table, more than two people should be able to eat, but one of the people eating was a Saiyan.

"How come you fixed so much," he wondered.

"I saw how much you all ate at the picnic last night. I figured it must be a Saiyan thing," she stated.

"What did you say," he demanded worriedly, "how do you know about Saiyans?"

"Calm down, Trunks, I simply noticed that Vegeta and a few others ate quite a bit more than everyone else. Bulma said something about him being a Saiyan, and I figured the others who were eating like him must be Saiyan as well," she said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just not used to outsiders knowing our secret," he whispered, embarrassed by his behavior.

"That's okay. I know what it feels like to try and hide who you are. Where I'm from, people hate and fear mutants. You have to keep it secret for your own safety," she said softly, a look of great sadness crossing her features. They ate breakfast silently, each lost in their own thoughts. Trunks still wondered where she came from. He believed her about the other dimension thing, but he wanted to know more about _her_. Little did he know that Trina was having the exact same thoughts concerning Trunks.

After breakfast, they cleaned up the dishes before heading out to Trunks' car. They climbed in and were getting ready to leave when a silver convertible stopped them. A beautiful woman stepped out. She had beautiful blond hair that fell gently to her shoulders. Her eyes were the softest shade of blue, though they concealed a cold heart. She was curved in all the right places, perfectly proportioned, and Trunks' girlfriend Veronica.

"Trunks," she exclaimed shrilly, laughter lighting her voice, "where are you going?"

"I'm taking Trina shopping Veronica. Was there something you needed," his impatience barely masked. Narrowing her eyes slightly, malice creeping in, Veronica continued walking toward Trunks. Trina hated her on sight. Leaning onto the car door, showing her ample cleavage, she gave Trunks a seductive smile.

"I was just wondering if we could go out tonight."

"What time?"

"How about eight. There's this new restaurant I'm just dying to try," she drawled huskily.

"Fine. I'll pick you up at your place at eight," he said curtly. A brief flash of anger crossed her features before she once again masked it. Trunks saw nothing, but Trina did. Her dislike of Trunks' girlfriend grew.

"Sounds great. See ya," she said, kissing Trunks passionately, and staking her claim in front of the other girl. As he pulled away from Veronica, she gave Trina the most malice filled glare she'd ever seen. Involuntarily shivering with fear, she wondered at the bad feeling she had concerning that woman.

"Are you cold," Trunks asked quietly. Trina shook her head in the negative, forcing herself to get her emotions under control. She just prayed her bad feeling wasn't a bad omen. After they driven for about thirty minutes, they arrived to the city. Trunks drove to the Gap.

Helping Trina from the car, he followed her into the store. Over the next several hours, they bought clothes, lingerie, shoes, and "personal care items" as Trina would say. She'd refused to allow Trunks to see her in her new clothes. She wanted to surprise him. He had promised to take her to dinner tomorrow night as a sort of celebration.

She had to admit, though, she was having more fun than she'd had in ages. It sort of reminded her when she'd taken Marie and Jubilee shopping in order to seduce Logan and Remy. That trip had been fun, too. Suddenly, a wave of sorrow washed over her. She missed her friends. Even though they hadn't hung out as much lately, mostly due to Logan and Remy's insatiable appetites, they were still close. Shaking herself from her melancholy, she resumed her trek through the store.

_Finally_, Trunks thought. He'd feared they'd never leave that stupid store. But he had to admit, they had gotten everything they'd needed. A small smile lit his face. Trina had enjoyed herself. She was fairly radiating joy. He was happy that he had been able to do that. They drove home, both recalling the events of the day with joy.

That night, as Trunks got ready for his date, Trina's bad feeling continued to grow. Sitting on the couch, she couldn't concentrate on what was going on with her TV show. Hearing footsteps descend the stairs, she turned to face Trunks and gasped.

He was dressed in an evening tux, his long purple hair tied back. The tux outlined his form perfectly. In one word, he was breathtaking. A small seed of jealously took route in Trina. She firmly told herself that she couldn't have romantic interest in Trunks. First off, they'd only known each other two days, secondly, they were just friends, and thirdly, he had a girlfriend. A very beautiful, vicious girlfriend.

"You look nice," she murmured.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Trunks, I don't have a good feeling about Veronica," she burst out. She just couldn't hold this back.

"I don't think you should go out with her tonight. Actually…I don't think you should go out with her at all," she whispered frantically.

Trunks face hardened. He gazed coldly at the girl in front of him. How dare she presume to know him or his relationship? He continued down the stairs, his cold gaze never leaving Trina's. When he reached the bottom, he continued on until he stood directly in front of her.

"My relationship with Veronica is none of your business. Furthermore, if you presume to tell me whom to date in the future, I will throw you out to starve for all I care," he whispered viciously. Tears slowly formed in Trina's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Nodding her head mutely, she cast her eyes downward, hoping he would leave soon.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get to," he stated before turning and exiting the house. Hearing Trunks' car fade into the distance, she finally let the tears fall.

"Oh, Trunks, you don't even realize what you've gotten yourself into," she whishpered.


	4. Hurting

Trina covered her ears with her pillow, tears falling from her eyes. When Trunks  
had gotten back that night, he'd brought Veronica home with him. They'd been  
going at it since then. Veronica's pleasured filled screams and Trunks grunts  
were accompanied by a constant thump against the walls. Probably from the  
headboard, which meant that he was pounding into her hard enough to cause the  
bed to move. She was sorry she'd ever said a word.

Finally, the noise  
across the hall ceased. Thanking her lucky stars, Trina uncovered her ears and  
wiped the tears away. She realized now why she had been so jealous of Veronica  
earlier, and it made her pain all the more poignant. She loved Trunks. How she  
figured this out in two short days she didn't know, but there it was. Her soul  
called out to his to complete it.

Hearing Veronica scream in pleasure  
once again, followed by the rhythmic thumping against the wall, caused fresh  
tears to fall from her eyes. She couldn't take this anymore! Silently getting  
out of her bed, she slipped out of her room and headed downstairs with a blanket  
and pillow. She sat the items on the couch and went to the kitchen for a snack.  
At least down here it isn't quite so bad, she thought.

Setting her  
treasures onto the coffee table, Trina settled herself on the couch and turned  
on the TV. Over the next hour she ate her cookies, drank her milk, and slowly  
fell asleep. The last noise she heard before finally sinking into peaceful  
oblivion was Veronica screaming as she climaxed for the sixth time that  
night.

"That was incredible, Trunks," Veronica said huskily as she was  
led to the front door. Trunks merely smiled at her, lost in his own  
thoughts.

"We'll definitely have to do that again sometime," she stated  
before giving him a goodbye kiss and starting her car. Waving at Veronica's  
vanishing back, Trunks turned to enter the house and spotted the TV on. Walking  
quietly toward the living room, he reached for the remote when he realized what,  
or rather who, was in front of the TV.

Trina lay on the couch, one hand  
stretched above her head, palm up, in a submissive gesture, while the other  
rested on the inside of her hip. She was wearing a white tank top that had  
ridden up to expose her creamy flesh and a pair of boxers. Her hair spilled  
around her in passionate disarray. In one word she looked beautiful. That's when  
he noticed the tear tracks on her face.

Trunks was washed away with  
guilt. He had done this. He had made her cry all because of his stupid pride and  
a need to put her in her place. She had only been trying to be a good friend.  
What have I done? I never meant to make you cry.

He'd brought Veronica  
back to his house on a whim. When he'd seen the stricken look on Trina's face,  
he'd thought of the perfect revenge. That's when he had led Veronica up to his  
bedroom. He knew she was a screamer. They had sex for four hours. He'd made sure  
to make as much noise as possible. Although getting Veronica to do what he  
wanted hadn't really been that hard.

Trunks felt like a jackass. Hadn't  
he just said yesterday that he should probably end it with her? Yesterday seemed  
like a long time ago now. Gently, he lifted Trina into his arms and carried her  
up the stairs cradled against his chest. He opened the door to her room and  
softly laid her on her bed, tucking the blanket around her small frame. He  
gently touched her cheek, causing the girl to turn into his touch. A soft smile  
graced his face. Quietly he left the room, taking one last look at her before  
heading to his room.

Trina woke up the next morning to the feeling of  
warmth. She was back in her bed. Her eyes grew wide as she bolted up, looking  
wildly around her. How had she ended up back here? Trunks must have carried her  
up. Which meant that he'd come downstairs sometime during the night. Probably to  
get a snack to keep his stamina, she thought with a bit of  
sadness.

Climbing from the bed she headed toward her bathroom. Turning  
the shower on, she cleaned herself up and washed her hair. Brushing her teeth,  
she combed her hair out before walking back into the bedroom and coming face to  
face with Trunks. Letting out a startled squeak, she made sure her towel was  
still in place before glowering at her intruder.

"What do you want," she  
said coldly, all her anger and sadness from the night before coming forward.

"I came to tell you breakfast is ready," he said huskily, his eyes  
roving over her scantily clad form. He imagined walking over and yanking the  
towel away while he ravaged her mouth. Or maybe he'd pin her to the wall and  
bury himself in her. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked up into the  
saddened eyes of his housemate.

"I'm not hungry," she said glumly,  
breaking eye contact. She puttered around her room, taking out various articles  
of clothing to complete an outfit. Trunks silently walked behind her, placing  
his arms around her and stilling her hands. He brought her hands down to her  
sides while he settled his own around her waist. He could feel her  
tension.

"Trina, I'm sorry. I was an asshole last night. I never meant to  
hurt you like that; now will you come eat with me," he pleaded softly. He felt  
her tension slowly ebb as she relaxed against him. Turning in his embrace, she  
softly hugged him, telling him without words that he was forgiven.

"I  
forgive you, but will you please leave so I can get dressed," she whispered.  
Nodding his head, Trunks gave her one last hug before he exited her room.  
Hearing the doorbell, he went to see who could possibly be here this early. He  
opened the door to Veronica, a smile plastered across her face.

"Good  
morning, lover," she trilled, standing up on tip toes to kiss him. Trunks  
hesitantly kissed her back when he felt a presence behind him. Breaking the kiss  
he turned into the stricken eyes of Trina. Fuck. He could already see the water  
gathering in her eyes, though he was proud to see that she refused to let them  
fall. Veronica seemed completely oblivious to the tension that permeated the  
air.

"Trunks, I have the greatest news," Veronica exclaimed, "I have with  
me two tickets on a cruise. But you have to hurry and pack, the boat leaves in  
three hours."

"Veronica, don't you think you could have told me a little  
sooner," he demanded angrily.

"But I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't  
know till this morning that it was even going to happen," she pouted. Sighing  
with resignation, Trunks quietly told her he would go up right now and pack,  
missing the triumphant smirk on Veronica's face as he turned away. Trina  
silently went to the kitchen, hoping to avoid the vile woman.

"You won't  
get him you know," a female voice stated coldly from the kitchen entrance,  
"Trunks belongs to me."

"I didn't realize that slavery was still active  
in the world," Trina stated emotionlessly.

"Oh, give it a rest. He isn't  
going to go for you little Orphan Annie persona," Veronica spat. Hearing someone  
coming down the stairs, she once again plastered a smile on her face and turned  
toward the point of their conversation. Hugging him enthusiastically, she said  
she'd wait in the car for him.

"I'll be back in a week," he stated  
calmly. He could see how much this was costing her, but right now he didn't have  
a choice. He refused to embarrass Veronica when he broke it off with her. He  
wanted to do it somewhere private. Besides, he'd give her one last week of  
pleasure to compensate for its ending. Turning, he hopped into her car and sped  
away.


	5. The Dream

The next week was hell for Trina. She had invited Bra over, and although she was  
having a great time with her, she still couldn't get Trunks off her mind. The  
two girls had become very close the last few days. She'd learned about Bra's own  
troubles with her love, Goten. He, too, belonged to another woman, although that  
wasn't Bra's main problem. Her main problem was that he refused to see her as  
anything but his best friend's kid sister.

Tonight was the last night  
before Trunks was due home. She and Bra rented a shit load of movies and popped  
popcorn. They stayed up as late as possible, talking about themselves and  
learning about one another. She was amazed that she now felt so at home here,  
despite her feelings for Trunks. Finally, exhaustion overcame the two girls, and  
they sank into the land of dreams.

"…Trina…," a soft voice whispered in  
the darkness. Trina looked around her, unable to discern anything in the pitch  
back.

"…Trina…," the voice called again. It was a lovely voice, filled  
with power. Looking harder, she spotted a small dot of white off in the  
distance. Racing toward it, she crashed through into a garden. A woman with  
sable hair that fell in gentle waves down her back and honeyed colored eyes  
stood in the middle of the garden, facing Trina. She was wearing a long, flowing  
white dress that hugged her body to perfection. The dress had spaghetti straps  
with slits up both sides to her thighs. She wore knee high white boots. She was  
wondrous.

The woman smiled kindly at Trina, motioning for her to come  
and sit on a bench that rested beside her. Slowly, Trina walked toward the woman  
and took the offered seat. She realized this wasn't any dream, this was a  
vision. And she trusted this woman. She could see the purity of spirit coming  
off of her in waves.

"What is wrong, dear," the woman questioned the  
answer already in her eyes.

"The man I love is with another. I don't know  
how much longer I can stand to be around him," she whispered sadly.

"Do  
not fret, Trina, for the love you and he will possess will outshine the stars.  
Men just need a little more time with these things," she said softly, gently  
rubbing the sorrowful woman's back. Trina began to cry. She didn't know if she  
should believe this woman, but she knew that she wanted to. The woman gathered  
the sobbing girl in her arms, soothing her with words of comfort, fingers  
running softly through her hair. Regaining her composure, Trina leaned away from  
the woman to look her in the eyes.

"Who are you," she asked respectfully.  
This woman held great power, she realized.

"I am just like you, a witch.  
Though my path through life was different, I also had to go through the  
heartaches of love," she said with a hint of laughter in her  
voice.

"You're much more powerful than I. What is your purpose," she  
questioned.

"Ah, that question is a bit difficult. I may be more powerful  
than you, but that doesn't change what I am. My purpose, though, it a little  
harder to define. I guess you could say I am a guardian of sorts."

"A  
guardian?"

"Yes. I monitor the different dimensions of this universe and  
keep the balance between good and evil in sync. If the balance shifts too much  
toward evil, as is the most common case, I try to guide events. I only step in  
directly when there is no other choice."

"That still doesn't answer the  
question of why you came to me."

"That's because you hadn't asked yet,"  
she said with feigned offense. Smiling, she reassured the girl that she wasn't  
upset.

"My other purpose is to guide soul mates toward one another.  
Every so often, people will be too stubborn for their own good and ignore the  
signs. I make them look. Trunks is one of those stubborn people. He's scared of  
relying on someone like that. I realize you are growing weary, that is why I  
came to you. I want you to hang on. Events will present themselves in your  
favor, if you are strong enough to handle them."

"What  
events?"

"That I'm afraid I can't disclose," the woman said regretfully.  
Standing, the woman brought Trina to her feet. She gently led her through the  
gardens, giving Trina some much needed relaxation. She hadn't realized how tense  
she'd become since the whole fiasco with Trunks had started. It seemed like so  
long ago that she'd met him when in reality it had only been a little over a  
week. Stopping, Trina faced the woman.

"How can I love someone so much  
after knowing them for such a small amount of time," she  
questioned.

"Dear, true love isn't a matter of time. I fell in love with  
my husband after only two months. It happens when your soul connects with  
theirs. Those who find their true loves in their lifetime unite them for all  
eternity. They will be reborn and come together again and again. It's the way of  
things," she stated. Trina thought over the woman's words, realizing she was  
right. Now if only Trunks would shape up everything would be fine.

"Do  
not worry, he will come around soon," the woman said, as if reading Trina's  
thoughts.

"Just do me two favors. Tell no one of your vision, for it is  
not for them to know. Second, when I come to you again with a plan to get  
Trunks, incorporate Bra and Goten. They, too, are soul mates. I fear Bra would  
not act on my advice if I visited her in her dreams. She would most likely  
dismiss it as her overactive imagination. I will visit Goten, though in a  
different way."

"Very well, but I have one more  
question."

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Makai,  
Guider of Souls. Goodbye my dear. I shall see you in another  
dream."

Trina could feel herself falling away from the beautiful garden  
toward consciousness. She desperately tried to hold it off, wanting to speak  
with Makai a little longer. Someone was shaking her, calling her name. Finally,  
she couldn't fight it anymore, and allowed herself to be carried  
away.

Trina awoke with a start, almost slamming her forehand into Bra's  
nose. Looking around, she realized it was morning. Glancing at the clock it read  
9:30 a.m. Shit, Trunks was supposed to be home at ten. How were they going to  
clean up this mess in half an hour?

"Holy hell, Bra. We have to get this  
cleaned up quick."

"I know. Trunks is coming up the driveway now with his  
slut."

"What?!"

Not believing her bad luck, Trina decided the only  
way to clean up the mess in less than a minute was to use magic. Summoning up  
the correct spell, she concentrated on drawing forth her power. Muttering the  
incantation under her breath, she released the energy to do her bidding. Before  
her eyes, bowls and cups settled themselves in the dishwasher while soap was  
poured into the proper compartment. Popcorn floated from the floor to the  
trashcan and the blankets folded themselves neatly. Just as Trunks walked in the  
door, Veronica behind him, the dishwasher started.

"Welcome home,  
Trunks," she exclaimed, causing said man to look at her strangely.


	6. Growing Closer

Trunks had been home for three days, and Trina could tell something was  
bothering him. Little did she know that he'd told Veronica that maybe it was  
time for some space, pissing the woman off. She still didn't know how much  
longer she could wait for Trunks to make a move. Every day around him was  
torture. Not being able to touch him or love him like she wanted was slowly  
eating away at her soul.

"Trina, I've got to go over to Bra's. Veronica  
called saying Bra had asked her to call me when they ran into each other  
yesterday. I'll be back in a couple of hours," Trunks said, bringing her back  
from her thoughts. Nodding her head in the affirmative, she watched Trunks fly  
off. She'd had an uncomfortable feeling all day, and with Trunks gone, her  
apprehension was growing ten fold.

Trina decided to busy herself around  
the house. It needed a good cleaning. Changing into a pair of boxers and a blue  
tank top, she tied her hair up and set to work. She thought the kitchen would be  
the best place to start. An hour later, she heard the doorbell ring. Dusting  
herself off, she went to welcome whoever had come calling. She wasn't happy with  
who was on the other side.

"Hello, dear," Veronica sneered. A man was  
standing behind her, obviously her brother. He could be called handsome, but  
like his sister he was cold. He, too, had blond hair cut short with hazel eyes.  
He was roughly six foot three, give or take an inch with a lot of muscle.  
Whereas Trunks looked more lean than bulky, this man looked like he didn't know  
what a neck was.

"What do you want, Veronica," she spat. She didn't have  
to welcome the bitch in if she didn't want to. With Trunks gone, she took  
control of who came and went. Seeing an absolutely evil look cross Veronica's  
face, she took an involuntary step backward. It gave Veronica the leverage she  
needed. Her brother barged his way into the house, grabbing Trina and carrying  
her struggling form into the living room. Veronica closed the door behind  
her.

"I believe it's time to teach you a lesson," Veronica whispered. She  
walked into the living room and saw her brother struggling with the errant  
female. Coming up behind them, she hit Trina on the back of the head just enough  
to stun her. It provided her brother just enough time to immobilize the  
girl.

Trina didn't know what to do. Right now, she was too dizzy to  
release a spell, but she feared that if she waited any longer it would be too  
late. Saying a spell under her breath, she released the energy from her hands,  
throwing Veronica's brother back a few feet. She ran toward the stairs, hoping  
to lock herself in her room until Trunks returned. She was five feet from the  
stairs when a hulking figure tackled her from behind. She braced her hands  
against the bottom stair to prevent her head from hitting it, though her arms  
protested loudly. She felt herself being lifted and taken back to the living  
room.  
"So I see we have a feisty one," Veronica laughed evilly. Her brother  
pinned the little female to the wall, holding her hands above her head so she  
couldn't attack him again. He looked to his sister for permission, for what  
Trina didn't want to know. Seeing the slight nod from Veronica, he placed both  
of her hands into one of his, keeping them pinned to the wall, while his other  
went to the edge of her tank top and ripped it open, exposing her bra clad  
breasts. Trina let out a horrified whimper. He wouldn't. Surely Veronica  
couldn't be that evil, she thought fearfully.

Veronica's brother ran his  
hand over Trina's breasts, roughly squeezing her nipples between his fingers. He  
then brought his hand to the hem of her boxers, sweeping them to her ankles  
before he lifted her up and pinned her to the wall again, this time with his  
body pressed intimately against hers. With her hands immobilized, she wouldn't  
be able to defend herself. She was at the mercy of these lunatics. He ran his  
hand to her mound, cupping it and rubbing against it fiercely. She cried out in  
fear and revulsion. She didn't want this man's hands on her. Struggling against  
his hold only served to excite him more. He ripped her panties from her, making  
the fear in Trina grow. Trunks, please get back here quick.

Trunks landed  
outside of Bra's apartment door. Her apartment faced a spectacular view of a  
lake, woods surrounding it. Knocking loudly, he heard her yell she'd be right  
there. He smiled a little. His sister was just like their mother sometimes.  
Hearing the soft footsteps of his sister, he waited for her to open the  
door.

"Trunks, what are you doing here," she asked, confusion evident in  
her face.

"Veronica told me you wanted to see me," he said.

"Why  
would I tell Veronica that I wanted to see you," she spat, her dislike of the  
girl obvious in her voice and the disgusted look on her face. Trunks felt  
apprehension start to take hold.

"She said she ran into you yesterday,  
and you told her that you wanted to see me," he whispered.

"Trunks, I  
don't know what lie that bitch told you, but if I wanted to see you, I'd would  
have either called you or talked to Trina about it," she answered. She was  
starting to get slightly annoyed with him.

"Besides, if I saw Veronica  
I'd be more likely to pu…," she started as Trunks turned and flew from her  
porch.

"Trunks! What's wrong with you," she yelled. Growling in  
frustration, she slammed the door and walked back into the kitchen. She needed  
to finish cooking lunch before she went to see her mother.

Trunks powered  
up, increasing his speed in his rush to get back to his house. He had a bad  
feeling. Why would Veronica lie to him? Was she trying to get him out of the  
house? Why? The questions continued to plague his mind as his house came into  
view. Putting in an extra burst of speed, he landed outside his front door.  
Veronica's car was parked in his driveway. Cautiously opening his door, he  
quietly closed it behind him, creeping forward into his house. What he saw  
caused anger to swell within him.

Veronica was standing off to the side,  
watching some man try to rape Trina. He was unbuckling his pants, Trina held  
immobile by his bulk. Veronica was laughing, obviously taunting Trina. Trunks  
let out a growl.

Tears started to fall from Trina's eyes. Never had she  
thought she would be in this position. She was going to be raped and there was  
nothing she could do to stop it. Veronica's brother positioned himself at her  
entrance, giving her a sadistic smile as he prepared to ram into her, before he  
was flung from her body. She fell to the ground, curling herself into a ball,  
looking up at who had saved her.

Trunks was blocking her from the man's  
view, protecting her once again. She saw Veronica run to him, giving him some  
story about how she couldn't stop her brother. He was just too strong she said.  
Trunks glared coldly at her. Her brother tried to charge him, but he merely  
lifted the man up by his neck, not even fazed at the weight, and carried him to  
the front door where he promptly threw him into the nearest tree, knocking him  
out.

"Get out Veronica," he said coldly.

"But Trunks, I couldn't  
do anything," she whined, her eyes filling with fake tears.

"Leave now,  
or I'll throw you into the tree by your brother, understand. Furthermore, if I  
ever so much as glimpse you walking near me or Trina again, let alone coming  
here, I won't hesitate to beat you into a bloody pulp just like I want to do  
with your brother," he state emotionlessly. Veronica gasped in shock and fear  
before running from the house. She quickly lugged her brother to her car,  
dumping him in before starting up and driving away.

Trina watched Trunks  
quietly close the front door, turning to walk to where she was stilled curled  
up. Kneeling down, he looked her in the eye, silently asking if she was alright.  
Flinging her arms around his neck, she started to sob into his chest in relief  
and remembered fear. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, cradling her  
against his strong form. He rocked and soothed her until her sobs quieted down  
to little hiccups before he nudged her away from him, once again looking into  
her eyes.

"What happened," he asked angrily, though she knew the anger  
wasn't directed toward her. So she told him. She told him about Veronica's  
arrival and her capture. She told him about her run for freedom and her  
recapture. And she told him about what that man had done to her, fresh tears  
filling her eyes.

"Oh Trunks I was so scared," she cried, once more  
seeking comfort from his strong form.

"I'm just sorry I didn't get here  
sooner," he whispered guiltily.  
"Trunks, you didn't know she planned this. I  
don't want you to blame yourself, please," she cried, wrapping her arms tighter  
around his neck. He gently hugged her too him, burying his nose into her neck  
and breathing in her scent. He could smell that bastard on her. Growling quietly  
in rage, he picked Trina up and headed for the stairs.

"Trunks, where are  
we going," she asked, her head cocked in a curious manner.

"I'm taking  
you upstairs so you can wash that bastard off you," he growled.

"Oh.  
Good. I don't want the feel of him on me anymore, much less his scent," she said  
angrily, her eyes flashing. Trunks let out a bark of laughter at her fierce  
outburst, earning a shocked squeak from the female in his arms. It hadn't even  
been two minutes ago she was scared, and now her fiery spirit was once again  
present. He deposited her at her bathroom door and excused himself. Trina  
eagerly washed her body, scrubbing away the man's scent and replacing it with  
her own. Finishing, she dressed in a comfortable pair of Capri pajamas with a  
spaghetti strap top before heading downstairs.

She walked in on Trunks  
cooking dinner. Smiling, she helped set out the plates and silverware, getting  
drinks ready and serving dishes out. Settling themselves at the table, they ate  
their meal in companionable silence. They rethought the last few hours they'd  
experienced, one with mounting anger just starting to take hold, the other in  
full blown rage. Trunks almost wished he'd ripped the guys head off, though he  
supposed Trina wouldn't like him being charged with murder and Veronica wouldn't  
like a dead brother.

After dinner was over and they'd cleaned the  
kitchen, they decided to watch some movies. Settling on the couch, Trunks  
leaning against the armrest with a couple of pillows behind him and Trina  
resting against chest between his legs, they started their first movie. Hours  
later, sufficiently tired, he shut the TV off and looked at the woman resting  
against him. She was asleep, her face softened into a worry free mask. He smiled  
gently as he cradled her into his arms and carried her up to her room. Placing  
her on her bed, he turned to leave when a hand on his wrist stopped  
him.

"Please, can I sleep with you tonight? I'd feel more comfortable,"  
she whispered pleadingly. Smiling, Trunks once more picked her up and carried  
her into his room, placing her in the middle of the bed before climbing in  
behind her. Placing one arm snuggly under her breasts, and the other pillowing  
her head he drew her back against his chest and allowed himself to fall into the  
land of dreams.

Trina felt safe. She could feel Trunks muscled chest  
pressed intimately against her own, but instead of frightening and revolting her  
as the man's body had, his only aroused and comforted her. Smiling gently, she  
entwined her fingers with his own, leaning fully against him before she joined  
her Saiyan protector in sleep.


	7. Makai Returns

Trina sighed in exasperation. It had been two weeks since Veronica and her  
brother. The first few days, she had been satisfied with Trunks' unwavering  
comfort. But then she'd started to want more. She wanted him to take her and  
kiss her passionately. She wanted him to make love to her or fuck her against a  
wall (as long as it wasn't in the living room). She wanted to take showers  
together and make love while washing one another. But Trunks was being a  
stubborn jackass. He would only go so far as holding her, never truly  
intimately, more like a friend. She was beginning to wonder if her dream had  
been just that, a dream.

They'd been to the city quite a lot lately. She  
refused to stay home when Trunks went to work. He'd decided to hire her as his  
new secretary, earning her another shopping trip for "business attire." She was  
good at her job, but she wished he'd tell her so once in awhile. His last  
secretary had been quite messy, and that was saying it nicely. The first three  
days working for him had been spent sorting through the mess, discarding useless  
junk and filing away anything important. He wouldn't even eat lunch with her  
anymore.

Thank god it's Saturday. Today they were going over to Bulma's  
for a picnic. She couldn't wait to see Bra. They'd luncheoned together almost  
everyday since she'd been hired, but there just wasn't enough time to play catch  
up in an hour. This picnic would afford them the opportunity to find out what  
had really been going on lately. Besides, she wanted to know if Pan and Uub were  
still together. Bra said they'd been fighting a lot lately, though nobody could  
figure out why.

I think I'll take a nap before we leave. She set her  
alarm clock for two hours and settled into her covers. Her mind was still  
running haywire, so she practiced meditative exercises, forcing the thoughts  
from her head to be replaced with nothing but emptiness. Slowly, her eyelids  
drifted closed before she slipped into oblivion.

She was in the garden  
again. She looked around her, but Makai was nowhere in sight. Sighing in  
frustration, she settled herself on the bench she'd used last time and waited.  
Quite a bit of time passed (at least it felt like it) when she heard footsteps.  
Glancing in the direction of the noise, she watched as Makai appeared before  
her. She was dressed exactly as she had been in the last dream. Smiling, Trina  
stood and faced her.

"Hello, Makai," she said, pleasure laced in her  
voice.

"It is good to see you again, Trina. I see that the events you  
were tested by have come to pass, though Trunks still remains stubborn," she  
said with consternation.

"You mean Veronica and her brother. Yes. Now I  
realize why you said 'if I was strong enough to handle them.' It was pretty  
frightening."

"Yes. I wish I could have told you, but then it might have  
ruined the future that you are supposed to experience. I think you know why I've  
returned to you," she said with a smile.

"You're going to tell me how to  
seduce Trunks," her excitement barely masked. Although, judging from Makai's  
smile, she probably hadn't hid much.

"Seduce is putting it rather  
strongly. I'm going to help you force him to confront his feelings."

"I'm  
ready."

"Then let us begin," she trilled with mischievousness dancing in  
her eyes. Over what Trina felt was a few hours, though in reality it was  
probably only a few moments, Makai laid out her plan. She had to admit it was  
quite devilish. Trunks would definitely be in for a rude awakening. She smiled,  
the mischievous spark now lighting her eyes.

"Do you really think it will  
work?"

"Oh, honey, he'll be so jealous he won't know what to do with  
himself."

"How exactly does Bra and Goten fit into this?"

"Well,  
ever since I visited you the first time, I've been sending Goten dreams of him  
and Bra together. Let us just say that he's been having a hard time controlling  
himself around her lately. Just take Bra with you when you put this plan into  
action, and she will do the rest."

"Okay. Thank you, Makai."

"It  
was my pleasure. Now, I believe it is time for us to part. Until next time," she  
called as she faded from view. Trina felt the familiar tug toward consciousness,  
but this time she didn't fight it. The garden quickly faded from view as she was  
thrust toward waking.

Trina woke abruptly from her dream, a sly smile  
lighting her features. Trunks wasn't even close to prepared for what she had in  
store. Dressing in a pair of aqua Capri's and a bright green short sleeved  
shirt, she put on some flip flops and headed downstairs. Seeing Trunks eyeing  
her choice of shoes, she merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"You do know  
we're flying there, right," he teased.

"I'm perfectly well aware of that.  
That's why I'm holding on to them until we get to Bulma's," she said, with an  
air of hurt pride. The smile on her face belied her expression, though. They  
stepped outside, and Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist. They shot off,  
Trina laughing with joy. She loved when they flew.

Reaching Bulma's  
house a little while later, Trunks set her gently on the ground, holding her a  
few moments longer than necessary before letting her go. She smiled, keeping her  
face averted so he wouldn't realize she had noticed. Slipping her flip flops on,  
they made their way toward the lively group.

Vegeta was already  
complaining. The picnic had barely even started, but his glower said it all.  
Goku and Chichi were playing around like little kids, just as Videl and Gohan  
were. Pan and Uub were cuddling, an expression of complete bliss over being  
together evident on their faces. Goten was sulking, a clinging Paris attached to  
his arm. Bra was nowhere to be seen. Bulma ran to greet them.

"Trunks.  
Catrina. I'm so happy you made it," she squealed like a little girl in a candy  
shop. Smiling brightly, Trina hugged the excited woman, asking where her  
daughter was. Pointing toward the house, Bulma turned toward her son and threw  
her arms around an embarrassed Trunks, causing him to blush.

Smiling  
slightly as she headed into the kitchen, Trina looked for Bra's figure. Not  
seeing her, she headed deeper into the beautiful interior. She finally heard  
some angry muttering coming from a room down the hall. Walking toward the noise,  
she flung open the door to an enraged Bra.

"…jackass had to bring that  
bitch," she spat.

"So I see you noticed Goten brought Paris," she said  
mischievously, eliciting a growl from the blue-haired female.

"I can't  
believe he brought her. I wish I could just punch her pretty nose," she  
spat.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you just steal him from her," she  
asked.

"What do you mean," she asked, a spark of hope in her  
eyes.

"I have an idea," she grinned. She quickly explained her plan to  
Bra, whose face kept getting happier and happier. Letting out a shriek, she  
flung her arms around Trina, hugging her tightly.

"That's perfect. I even  
know the perfect time," she yelled.

"I'm listening," Trina said  
calmly.

"Paris is leaving on Monday for a two week business trip. We  
could do it this Friday night," she exclaimed.

"That is great," she said  
excitedly. Finalizing their plans, the two girls exited the house to join the  
gathered friends and family for some fun. Bra, Pan, and Trina laughed and talked  
over the next several hours. Pan and Bra told Trina about their embarrassing  
childhood moments, while Trina told them of her awkward teenage years. She  
hadn't had this much fun in ages. When it came time to leave, she was almost sad  
it had come to such a halt. Hugging and waving goodbye, she and Trunks headed  
home. She had some arrangements to make for Friday night. Smiling slyly she  
hoped Friday would hurry up and get there.


	8. Putting the Plan into Action

Trina put the finishing touches on her makeup. She hadn't told Trunks what she  
was doing tonight. The only thing he knew was that Bra was picking her up at  
nine. She wore a pair of black leather pants that molded to her figure, and  
silver studded belt wrapped around her waist. Her red shirt consisted of a top  
half that molded itself to her breasts while the bottom was a series of bits and  
pieces sewn together to give the appearance of concealment. Really, the only  
thing the shirt concealed was her breasts. She even had on a matching belly  
button ring. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, her own hair being used as the  
wrapping. She had on silver hoops and strappy high heels. Her makeup brought out  
the green in her eyes and the fullness of her lips. In one word she was  
hot.

Smiling in satisfaction, she waited for the sound of Bra's car  
pulling up in the driveway before she ventured out. She didn't want Trunks to  
have enough time to actually stop her. Halting at the bottom of the stairs, she  
grabbed her money and cell phone before yelling goodbye to Trunks. Hearing him  
coming into the living room, she stood still. Her plan wouldn't work if he  
didn't catch a good glimpse of her.

"I hope you all have fun to…," he  
said, gapping at her appearance. She could see the flash of desire in his eyes  
before he'd concealed it. Smirking, she waited for his next  
sentence.

"Trina, what the hell are you wearing? Where could you possibly  
wear something like that to," he questioned, a tinge of anger entering his  
voice.

"Bra and I are going to the new club Shards tonight," she smiled  
sweetly.

"Like hell you are. I refuse to let you out of the house with  
that get up on. Are you trying to get laid," he yelled  
angrily.

"Actually, yes I am," she said smugly, noticing the shock cross  
his face. Did he honestly believe she would remain celibate the rest of her life  
after the incident with Veronica's brother? Men were so  
stupid.

"Regardless of what you are planning, you aren't leaving this  
house," he spat, barely controlling his rage.

"Trunks, the last time I  
checked, I am neither your daughter nor you lover. I will do whatever in the  
hell I feel like doing," she said coldly, anger starting to creep into her own  
voice. She knew she shouldn't be mad. She wanted him to have this reaction. But  
the whole forbidding her from leaving the house thing was a bit much. Turning to  
open the door, she heard Trunks walk up to stand directly behind her, drilling  
holes into her neck.

"You are not leaving in that outfit, Trina," he  
ground out.

"Fuck you, Trunks," she spat slamming the door in his face on  
the way out. As you wish, he thought.

Trina huffed angrily as she settled  
in Bra's car. If looks could kill, Trunks would have already been dead ten times  
over. Bra just laughed. She knew her brother, and she'd been expecting something  
like this. Smiling, she put her car into drive and headed toward tonight's  
destination. She was wearing something similar to Trina. Her leather pants wear  
white, but they fit her every bit as good. She, too, had on a silver studded  
belt. Her shirt was a shimmering aqua, matching her hair perfectly, with strings  
to tie it around her neck and back, affording a wonderful view of the latter.  
Her makeup was light, consisting of an iridescent lipstick to draw attention to  
her luscious mouth and mascara and eyeliner to accentuate her baby  
blues.

"I can't believe that jerk tried to forbid me from leaving the  
house," Trina muttered angrily.

"I could have told you that would  
happen," Bra laughed. Seeing the sullen expression on her friend's face, she  
reminded her of their purpose tonight. Earning a slight chuckle, she told her  
Trunks' reaction was a positive step. It meant he didn't want anyone else to see  
her body like that. He was jealous. Finally cheering the girl up, Bra and Trina  
joked until they reached Shards.

Stepping into the club, they were  
bombarded with the heavy beat. Smiling at one another, they headed directly  
toward the dance floor. Soon, they had caught the attention of everyone in the  
vicinity. A circle formed around them as they demonstrated their obvious skill.  
After the first song had ended, they had no shortage of partners the rest of the  
night. Laughing in glee, they continued to have fun, never noticing the twin  
sets of eyes watching them with thinly veiled jealousy and anger.

Trunks  
and Goten entered the club, their eyes instantly finding the objects of their  
visit. Seeing the two girls dancing with abandon against any male that came up  
to them caused twin growls to come forth from each man. They silently set at the  
bar, their eyes never straying. They gathered information and thought out plans  
on how to best catch their prey.

Trunks remembered his actions after  
Trina had left. He remembered his rage, jealousy, and pride. His woman was  
definitely his equal. Smirking, he allowed himself to remember the events of an  
hour ago.

"Fuck you, Trunks," she spat angrily, slamming the door on her  
way out. As you wish, he thought smugly. Looking out the window, he noticed his  
sister was dressed in just as provocative of apparel. So I'll have to find a way  
to get both of them out of there. Smiling, he called the perfect  
person.

"Hello," a male voice answer, boredom obvious to Trunks'  
ears.

"Goten, I have a favor to ask," he spoke calmly.

"What do  
you need man. I've got nothin' to do right now," he said, a spark of awareness  
creeping in.

"I need you to come with me to the new club Shards," he  
said.

"Why?"

"Because Bra and Trina are going, dressed in apparel  
not fit for anyone but us to see, and planning to get laid," he spoke, anger  
lacing his every word.

"What?! Okay, I'll meet you there in an hour,"  
Goten said hurriedly, already looking for something to wear.

"Good, see  
you soon," he finished, hanging up on his lifetime friend.

Now here they  
were. He would watch for a few more moments before he interrupted. He wanted to  
throw the woman over his shoulder and carry her out the door kicking and  
screaming. The thought brought a small smile to his face. Maybe he would do just  
that.

"I think it's time we revealed ourselves, Goten," he said  
evilly.

"I couldn't agree more," his companion answered. Grinning with  
the same evil smile Trunks possessed, he followed him down to the dance floor.  
It was time to catch their prey. What fun they were going to have tonight.


	9. The Club

Trina had to admit that she was having fun. She hadn't been dancing in a long  
time. When she was with the X-men, she had been too busy saving the world. When  
she'd ended up here, she had focused on getting acquainted with her new  
surroundings and dealing with the drama of Trunks. The man she was dancing with  
wasn't the best in the world, but she wasn't going to complain.

She was  
quickly losing herself in the music once more when a very different pair of  
hands grabbed her hips. These hands held barely restrained power and pulled her  
back against an equally strong chest. He ground his hips into her, causing Trina  
to moan with pleasure. She knew who was behind her, Trunks.

"Are you  
enjoying flaunting yourself in front of all these men," he ground out in her ear  
with barely restrained rage and desire. Smiling, she pushed back against the  
growing bulge in his pants, eliciting a growl from the man behind her. She  
swayed her hips before spinning around to face him. His purple hair was held  
back in a high ponytail, allowing his face to show in stark relief. He wore a  
pair of loose fitting black jeans and a white wife beater, showing his perfectly  
sculpted chest and abs. Trina situated herself with one leg between his,  
grinding herself against his thigh as they continued to dance.

"I was  
just giving you a show," she purred, a sly smile gracing her beautiful features.  
She let the music's beat guide her, Trunks the perfect partner. The song was  
coming to an explosive climax and she ground against him with greater energy,  
causing them both to moan. His arm wrapped around her waist, crushing her chest  
against his own. The music ended with a flurry of notes, and she quickly  
disengaged herself from his arms.

"I better see if anyone else would  
enjoy a round," she said seductively before sauntering away. She hadn't gone  
five steps when she felt his hands wrap around her waist again, pulling her  
against his well muscled chest.

"No one is going to dance with you," he  
whispered vehemently, "because I'm taking you with me." Opening her mouth to  
protest against his possessive manner (which she actually found very exciting) a  
startled gasp escaped instead as Trunks threw her over his shoulder, carrying  
her from the club with a symphony of catcalls and drunken hollers following them  
out into the night air.

"Trunks, put me down this minute," she yelled  
angrily. Getting no response from her capture, she began to beat her fists  
against his back and kick her feet.

"Will you stop wiggling," he said,  
shaking her lightly. Giving the back of his head a vicious glare, she increased  
her struggles to free herself.

"That's it. I warned you," he said darkly  
before launching himself in the air. Suddenly scared, Trina hung onto the back  
on his shirt for dear life. If he dropped her, she was dead. She felt the cool  
air rush between the crevices between their bodies, causing her nipples to  
pucker from the unexpected temperature drop. She hoped they got home soon,  
because this was killing her. She was sure that Trunks could smell her arousal  
since it was right in his face.

She felt him gradually slow down, before  
he landed gently outside the front door. Never letting her free, he opened the  
door and quickly walked inside. He proceeded to the stairs, taking them two at a  
time, causing her to bounce somewhat painfully against his shoulder. She saw him  
pass her room before they entered his, darkness surrounding them. He walked over  
to his bed, dropping her unceremoniously against the soft surface, making her  
let out an indignant squeak before pinning her upon the mattress with his  
weight.

"Now where were we," he said slyly, the desire clearly evident in  
his eyes.

Bra watched Trunks throw Trina over his shoulder before  
stalking out of the club. Well at least he's finally taking some action, she  
thought wryly. Now if only a certain best friend of his would do the same. She  
was so lost in thought, she didn't see the man until he was right in front of  
her, a scowl covering his face. Looking up into the most handsome face (at least  
in her opinion) that she had ever seen, she gave an involuntary gulp. Stepping  
back, she wasn't quite prepared for what happened next.

One minute he was  
a safe distance away, the next he had her pressed up against himself intimately.  
One arm wrapped around her waist while the other grabbed her hip, locking her  
against him. An evil smile lit his face as he roughly ground himself into her,  
causing her to have gasp, half moan in surprise and pleasure.

"You should  
know better than to tease a predator, Bra," he whispered darkly.

"Maybe I  
was trying to entice the predator, Goten," she whispered seductively, desire  
lighting her eyes. A slow, sensuous song began to play and the couple softly  
swayed against one another. Goten's hands slowly wandered up Bra's body, lightly  
brushing against her breasts before cupping her face. He drew the blue-haired  
goddess toward his face, softly kissing her luscious lips. Moaning with  
pleasure, she slightly parted her lips, giving him enough leverage to deepen the  
kiss. His hands plunged into her hair, angling her head from better access.  
Finally, they pulled away, gulping in some much needed air.

"Let's go to  
my place," Goten panted, grabbing Bra's hand and dragging her toward the door.  
The Saiyan princess planted her feet, pulling her hand from his, a small smile  
on her face. Looking back, confusion was clearly evident in his eyes. He slowly  
turned to face her, opening his mouth to ask her why, when she asked her own  
question.

"Are you and Paris still together," she asked. Seeing the look  
of understanding cross his features, her heart slightly plummeted. She waited  
for his apologies and self recriminations.

"Actually, yeah, we are. But  
I'm going to break it off with her as soon as she gets back. I know now that she  
isn't for me," he said huskily, his desire barely contained. Hearing his words,  
her heart did a little flip, but she wasn't going to start anything with him  
until he and Paris were officially over. Pulling him toward her, she crashed her  
lips against his own, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, battling for  
dominance before quickly letting go and stepping away.

"I won't be with  
you until you and Paris are through, Goten. When you've really broken it off  
with her, then come see me. I refuse to allow my heart to be broken anymore,"  
she said before turning and disappearing into the crowd. He swore softly. This  
is what he got for ignoring her so much in the past, but he would make it up to  
her.

"Just wait Bra. When Paris gets back Monday, I'll come for you," he  
whispered, desire still raging in his eyes before he left, flying off into the  
night while a pair of brilliant cerulean eyes watched his retreat.


	10. Bedroom Activities

Trunks pinned Trina's hands above her head, leaving the woman immobile to his  
touches. He seized her mouth in a passionate kiss, his tongue demanding entrance  
which she gladly gave. They battled for dominance, neither willing to give in.  
Breaking away, he gently nibbled his way to an earlobe, softly suckling it into  
his mouth causing her to moan in pleasure. Grinning slyly, he gave it a soft nip  
before continuing his quest down her body.

"T-Trunks, what is with you  
a-all of a sudden," she whispered out raggedly, barely able to keep a sane  
thought in her head because of the pleasure racking her body. Refraining from a  
response, Trunks licked a trail to her collarbone around to the juncture of her  
neck and shoulder. Drawing the skin into his mouth, he suckled until he left a  
light bruise, marking her as his. His free hand traveled down her body to  
roughly cup her breast, causing the woman beneath him to gasp in surprise. He  
roughly ran his thumb over her nipple, causing the peak to harden to an almost  
painful point.

Releasing her hands, he sat back on his knees before  
grabbing her top and ripping it from her body. Because the shirt had been so  
tight, there hadn't been any need for a bra which left Trina completely exposed  
to his lustful gaze. Suddenly self conscious, she went to cover herself when his  
hands on her wrists stopped her. Looking into his eyes, she let her hands fall  
back to her sides as he dipped his head down toward her chest, drawing a nipple  
into his mouth. Moaning in rapture, she fisted her hands into his hair, pulling  
the ponytail out and freeing his locks to lightly brush against her body.

Trunks continued to suckle her breast, much as a hungry newborn would  
before he nipped it hard, leaving red indentions from his fangs. She arched her  
body sharply, the unexpected, yet pleasurable pain leaving her breathless. He  
gently laved her nipple, soothing the skin from his previous actions before  
moving to her unoccupied breast. One of his hands lightly grazed over her  
stomach before dropping to her womanhood, cupping her hard through her pants,  
making her moan from the combined sensations. His other hand joined him in  
unbuttoning her pants and yanking them, along with her panties, from her frame  
leaving her in nothing but her high heels.

As he left her breast to  
continue his descent, she stopped him, roughly yanking on his hair to get his  
attention. Looking at her curiously, he was pushed to his feet while the woman  
kneeled on the bed in front of him. Trina grabbed the hem of his shirt before  
sweeping it up his chest and over his head, telling him without words that he  
was overdressed. Her hands quickly tossed the garment to the side as they moved  
to the fly of his jeans. She roughly yanked the zipper down before sliding them  
over his narrow hips, exposing his jutting manhood to her gaze. Wide eyed, she  
silently wondered how something so big was supposed to fit inside  
her.

Smiling seductively, Trunks pushed her back against the bed before  
laying his body over hers once more. He took her mouth in a bruising kiss, a  
hand fisted in her silky hair while the other skimmed down before stopping at  
her opening. Gently, he inserted a finger, thrusting into her tight warmth and  
causing the woman below him to buck and moan against his hand and mouth. He  
inserted another finger, increasing his thrusts and getting mewls from Trina. He  
could feel her climax coming and again sped up his thrusts before her inner  
walls clamped down upon him, coating his fingers in liquid honey. He looked into  
her heavy lidded eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking her sweet  
flavor from his digits before taking her in a passionate kiss once again. She  
could taste herself and she silently wondered if he would taste as  
good.

She felt him lean away from her before dragging her to the end of  
the bed. He positioned his manhood at her entrance before slowly starting to  
enter her tight passage before stopping at her barrier. He looked into her eyes,  
silently telling her to relax. Seeing the understanding in her eyes and feeling  
her body become boneless, he quickly buried himself to the hilt. Tensing, tears  
began to leak from Trina's eyes, the pain racking her small frame. Trunks knelt  
over her, whispering sentiments in her ear and kissing her until he felt her  
relax again.

Pulling back, he grabbed her hips, her legs wrapping around  
his waist, her high heels softly digging into his back, as he began to slowly  
thrust in and out of her body. Soon the pain began to be replaced with  
unimaginable pleasure, causing her to thrust against him. She could feel it  
building within her body, all thoughts centered on the place where their bodies  
were joined.

"H-Harder, Trunks. Please," she panted, sweat coating her  
body in a fine film. Trunks gripped her hips before slamming himself into her  
body. He could feel his release coming and knew she wasn't far behind. He  
watched the play of emotions across her face and her breasts bounced with each  
powerful thrust. He had never seen a more erotic sight. Leaning over her body,  
he increased his speed, using his Saiyan abilities until she could no longer  
keep up and merely enjoyed the ride.

He balanced himself on the elbow  
beside her head, his hand fisting in her hair while the other still gripped her  
hip. He crushed his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue into her moist cavern,  
mimicking what he was doing to her body. He felt her walls clamp down on his  
manhood and released her mouth to hear her scream his name. He came soon after,  
growling softly before biting down on her neck. Still lost in the throws of her  
orgasm, she didn't feel the pain, only the tingling sensation as he gently  
licked the blood away from her wound.

Easing away from her body, he  
slowly pulled out of her warmth. Her legs fell away from his waist and he  
noticed her high heels still on her feet. Kneeling, he made quick work of them  
before rising and gently drawing her body toward his own. He crawled in the bed,  
laying his woman on top of his chest, drawing the blankets around their sweat  
soaked forms. He heard her heart beat slow, the sounds of her even breathing  
indicating she was asleep. Running his hands gently through her hair, he looked  
at the sleeping angel atop him. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd waited this  
long, but now that she was his, he was never letting her go. They would have  
quite a bit to talk about tomorrow. He allowed his body to relax, sleep finally  
claiming him as well.

Bra entered her apartment, forgoing the lights.  
Being half Saiyan, she could see perfectly well in the dark. She threw her keys  
onto the kitchen table before opening the fridge and taking out a can of soda.  
Her mind drifted back to the club. She had been tempted to go with Goten, but  
she couldn't risk being hurt again. She wasn't going to be just some one night  
stand. If he really wanted to be with her, then he would end it with Paris. She  
only hoped that she hadn't made a mistake letting him go tonight.

She  
wandered into the living room, plopping onto the couch and turning on the TV. A  
news program came on, and Trunks was the top story. They were speculating on  
what lucky woman would snag the heart of the world's most eligible bachelor.  
Well, if Trina has anything to say about it, she'll be wearing his wedding ring  
soon, she thought smugly. She didn't know what she would have done if that girl  
hadn't showed up. Veronica as a sister-in-law was a nightmare. She would have  
probably killed the woman and not have been the least bit sorry. Sighing, she  
turned the TV off before heading to her bedroom.

Undressing quietly, she  
slipped into a black silk nightie. Feeling the cool silk caress her still  
flushed skin, she groaned with pleasure. If only Goten were here she'd be able  
to put out the blazing inferno within her. Crawling into bed, she settled into  
the blankets, thoughts of her love running through her head as sleep claimed her  
body. She never noticed the pair of dark brown, lust filled eyes gazing at her  
hungrily. Soon, Bra, you will be mine, he thought, flying away into the night to  
wait for his soon to be ex-girlfriend to get back, a sly smile on his face.


	11. The Picnic

Sunlight filtered into the room, the bright light causing the occupants to begin  
to stir. Trunks was the first to wake up. They'd made love again last night, and  
he was still buried deep within the woman on top of him. Hearing her heart rate  
speed up, he watched as she began to stir. She pushed against his chest, sitting  
up and inadvertently taking him deeper inside of her. He stifled a moan as the  
woman looked at her surroundings before her green eyes locked with his blue.

"I thought last night was a dream," she quietly said, amazement coating  
her voice.

"Well if it's a dream, I sure as hell don't want to wake up,"  
he groaned. Her little wiggles were getting him hard again, and he had the  
insane urge to flip her over and pound himself into her small body. If she kept  
it up, he wasn't too sure he wouldn't do just that. Trina sat back on her knees,  
when she felt something inside of her grow. Looking at Trunks wide eyed, she  
hesitantly pushed back against whatever it was before she found herself on her  
back, Trunks looming over her. He began to thrust himself into her in a hard,  
fast pace. She couldn't keep the moans from leaving her mouth as she felt  
herself quickly approaching that precipice she'd reached last night. She tensed,  
her inner walls clamping down on his member as he exploded inside of her.  
Slowly, they were brought back down to earth as he pulled himself from her body,  
causing them both to groan.

"Wow," she said, no other words able to enter  
her muddled mind.

"That's one word for it," he said dryly. He was proud  
of the fact that he'd left her speechless.

"Trunks, we need to talk,"  
she said, fear lightly coating her voice. She would just die if he said that  
last night was nothing more than lust. She'd given herself to him because she  
loved him; she only hoped he felt the same.

"I agree," he  
said.

"What exactly was last night," she asked hesitantly. The fear she  
felt blanketed her expression. Trunks silently cursed. He should have cleared up  
a few things last night before he'd taken her. Well, they now had all the time  
in the world to think over it and talk about it. Turning on his side to face  
her, he looked deeply into her frightened orbs, readying himself for the hardest  
confession of his life.

"Last night was the first of many for myself and  
my mate," he said quietly, studying every expression that crossed her face. He  
saw confusion first, then understanding, and finally a soul-shattering  
happiness. Good, he'd made the right decision.

"Does this mean what I  
think it means," she teased, a breathtaking smile gracing her sleep tousled  
features. She gently ran her fingers down his chest, grazing his sensitive skin.  
Gods she was amazing. And now he had the rest of his life to enjoy  
her.

"It means exactly what you're thinking. Saiyans, as my father would  
say, mate for life. Once you bear the mating mark you and I are bound, even  
after death," he said huskily. The touch of her fingers on his body was driving  
him crazy. He grabbed the fingers that were caressing his chest, stopping their  
downward motion before drawing them to his mouth and softly kissing each digit.  
Trina moaned with barely suppressed desire. It was amazing what this man could  
do to her with just the touch of his lips.

"So, where were we," he  
grinned. He rolled on top of her, gently pinning her with his weight. Trina  
smiled seductively, bringing his mouth to hers.

"Didn't you say  
something about a picnic at your mom's last night," she gasped, as he drew a  
nipple into his mouth.

"That's not until this afternoon. Do you want to  
stop that much," he asked dryly.

"Not when we have so much time to kill,"  
she moaned. Grinning, Trunks showed her exactly what he planned to do to her for  
the rest of their lives.

Two o'clock rolled around in what seemed a  
heartbeat to Bra. She was actually dreading her mother's picnic. Usually she  
loved going and catching up with those that she hadn't seen in the last few  
weeks. But Paris was back, and she didn't know if Goten had broken up with her  
yet or not. Hell, she didn't even know if he was going to break up with her at  
all. She was almost too afraid to find out.

Nervously, she smoothed her  
pants, wanting to make sure her appearance was perfect. She knew that regardless  
of whether or not Goten and Paris were over, the woman would most likely be  
there. Bulma had a tendency to invite the family and any girlfriends they had at  
the time. Knowing Paris, she would flaunt herself in front of Goten, most likely  
flirting shamelessly in order to make him jealous. This afternoon would  
definitely be interesting if nothing else.

She quietly walked toward the  
backyard, a picture of perfection. She wore a pair of aqua Capris that  
accentuated her long legs and luscious hips. The white, v-neck spaghetti strap  
tank top drew attention to her bountiful chest. She wore her hair up in a loose  
clip, exposing her swanlike neck. In one word she was perfection. She reached  
the entrance to the backyard and entered, bombarded by the sights and smells of  
her family and the Sons. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on Goten, Paris trying  
ineffectively to get his attention. Judging by his expression, he wished that he  
was anywhere but there. Then his deep brown eyes met her cerulean orbs and a  
smile lit his face.

Goten quickly disengaged himself from Paris' grasp,  
heading directly toward the blue haired goddess that had just entered the  
backyard. He'd been waiting forever! If she hadn't shown up soon he was afraid  
he would have cheerfully blasted Paris to oblivion before going to Bra's place  
to get her. He faintly noticed the look of outrage on his ex-girlfriend's face,  
but he couldn't even come up with a crumb of guilt. It had taken Bra practically  
throwing it in his face before he had realized that Paris wasn't for him. He  
finally reached her before sweeping her up into his arms and crushing her  
beautiful form to his own.

"Gods you don't know how much I've missed  
you," he breathed into her hair. Bra laughed breathlessly. Goten was hugging her  
so tight she almost couldn't breathe.

"Goten, it's only been a day,  
although I'm not about ready to complain about your wonderful welcome. So, where  
do we stand now," she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Drawing away enough to  
look into her beautiful eyes, he just stared. He couldn't get enough of her, and  
tonight after the picnic he would show her exactly where they  
stood.

"After the picnic is over, how about we go to your place and talk.  
FYI, though, Paris is officially out of the picture. However, the apartment is  
hers so I've been crashing in a hotel since last night after I left the club. I  
moved all of my stuff out this morning when Paris showed up unexpectedly, and we  
had a little chat. But I'll tell you everything later," he said. Smiling, Bra  
gently nodded her head. She would wait to talk to him until later. Right now,  
just knowing he was finally hers was enough.

He gently set her on her  
feet before taking her hand, intertwining their fingers before leading her  
farther into the yard. Their actions had caused all conversation to cease and  
all eyes to focus their way. He couldn't say he cared all that much. He finally  
had everything he wanted, and it was wrapped into a beautiful cerulean eyed  
package.

Bra could see the silly grin on her mother's face and the scowl  
that graced her father's. They both had known of her secret love of the man by  
her side, and were each in their own way happy for her. Vegeta was most likely  
scowling because his little girl had grown up than because she was with a Son.  
He'd had the same look when she moved out. Chichi was practically bursting to  
come hug what was soon to become the newest addition to her family. When Trunks  
landed with a beaming Trina in his arms, her world finally completed  
itself.

"Bra," Trina laughed, disengaging herself from a very reluctant  
Trunks. The petite brunette wrapped the blue-haired girl in her arms. Gasping,  
she hugged the excited girl back. Loosening their hold, they leaned away from  
one another, seeing the truth and happiness in the other's eyes.

"I have  
so much to tell you," Bra said excitedly.

"Me too," Trina  
said.

The girls hurried away from the group, secluding themselves near a  
well shaded area of grass. For the next couple of hours they talked and gossiped  
about what had happened between last night and that afternoon. Trunks and Goten  
watched the women talking animatedly with one another wryly. They eyed one  
another with amusement, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking.  
A  
few minutes later, Bulma called everyone to eat. Goten threaded his fingers with  
Bra while Trunks did the same with Trina. Paris eyed the blue haired goddess  
with malice across the table. She had been controlling Goten for years, keeping  
him on a tight leash. Then the little upstart in front of her had to go and ruin  
it. That was okay though. She would pay very soon.

After the meal, Trina  
and Trunks said their goodbyes, flying back toward their home. Bra waved happily  
to her friend before turning and carrying some of the dishes into the house.  
Everyone else was outside visiting, but she figured it wouldn't hurt her to help  
a little. Setting the dishes in the sink, she turned only to be confronted by a  
very angry Paris.

"You think you can just take him from me," she spat in  
Bra's face. Worriedly, the blue haired girl back away from the angry  
female.

"I never took him from you, Paris. That was his choice to make,"  
she replied calmly, locking eyes with angry brown.

"You seduced him.  
With your good looks and money, it was probably easy," the older woman raged.  
Backing a little farther from the female in front of her, Bra cast a worried  
glance to the backyard. No one was paying attention to the kitchen drama. She  
wasn't afraid of Paris as much as she was afraid of hurting the woman if she was  
attacked. Even without ever training, her demi Saiyan blood gave her strength  
beyond a normal human male, let alone a female.

"Goten and I love one  
another, Paris. Why can't you just accept it," she asked softly.

"I won't  
let you take him from me," the woman shouted before throwing a punch toward  
Bra's face. Acting instinctively, she dodged the blow coming toward her before  
pushing the angry woman away from her. Paris hit the wall hard enough to cause  
it to crack, stunning the violent woman. Getting up, she flew at Bra again.  
Grabbing her outstretched arms, she flipped Paris over her head, throwing her  
onto the kitchen table with a thud, knocking the breath from the dark haired  
brunette.

Suddenly, Bra heard people running toward her, feet pounding  
against the grass outside before hitting the open entrance of the kitchen.  
Turning, she met the eyes of several stunned family members and Goten. Paris  
slid off the kitchen table and ran into his arms, crying  
hysterically.

"Oh Goten," she cried with fake tears, "that horrible girl  
attacked me for no reason. I was just trying to help bring in the dishes when  
she just came out of nowhere and hit me." She pressed herself against his strong  
chest. Goten shot her an incredulous look before turning his eyes toward the  
still panting heiress, a silent question in his eyes.

"Bra?"

"I  
was bringing some dishes in to help Mom. When I turned around, there she was.  
She started ranting about me taking you from her before she tried to punch me. I  
pushed her away from me and she hit the wall over there," she said, pointing to  
the indention in the wall, tiny cracks littering it.

"I thought she'd  
give up after that, but then she flew at me. I just reacted on instinct. I  
grabbed her wrists and threw her over my shoulders onto the table," she  
finished, silently asking him to believe her. Looking at her intently for a few  
seconds, he then looked down at the woman in his  
arms.

"Paris?"

"When I put the dishes in the sink, I turned around  
to find her staring angrily at me," she whimpered, "She started ranting about  
how I'd kept you from her for so long. I just laughed at first, but then she  
grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I was a bit dazed and then she threw  
me over her shoulder and I hit the kitchen table. Goten, I was so  
scared."

Goten stared at the woman in his arms for a long time before he  
disengaged himself from her arms. Silently, he walked over to Bra, wrapping his  
arms around the petite female and turning to face a shocked Paris. She had been  
so sure her plan had worked. What had she done wrong?

"Bra was telling  
the truth. First off, I saw her enter the house with the dishes. Secondly, if  
she really wanted to hurt you, rather than just defend herself, she could and  
would have. If just pushing you caused that much damage, her attacking you would  
have caused at least a few broken bones. I knew you never like to lose what you  
think yours, Paris, but I never thought you would stoop this  
low."

Turning from the fuming woman, he kept one arm around Bra's waist  
as he led her from the kitchen. He could hear Bulma cheerfully informing Paris  
that she was going to be escorted from the premises and never to show her face  
again. Smiling grimly, he opened the passenger door to his Jaguar, helping Bra  
into the car before closing it and walking around to the driver's side. Getting  
in, he started it up and drove away. It was time he and Bra sorted a few things  
out.


	12. Finally

Goten pulled up outside of Bra's apartment complex. Shutting of the Jaguar, he  
hurried around to open her door. Helping her from the car, he was led to her  
apartment. Taking her keys from her purse, she hurriedly unlocked the door  
before ushering them both inside. Faster than most people could blink she had  
him pinned against the now closed door. Kissing him forcefully, she felt his  
mouth open in surprise, taking the advantage offered her and deepening the kiss.  
Grabbing her shoulders, Goten pushed the beauty away from him, locking brown  
eyes with her blue.

"Bra, we need to talk," he said huskily, still  
faintly panting for air.

"Can't we wait until later to talk," she whined,  
her breathing heavy.

"No, we need to clear a few things up first," he  
stated firmly. Sighing in resignation, she led him over to the couch, seating  
herself so that she could face him. Patiently, she waited for him to start.  
Goten stared into space a few moments, gathering his thoughts. When he felt that  
he was ready, he met her questioning eyes.

"Bra, Paris and I have been  
together a long time. I won't lie and say breaking up with her was easy, but I  
knew that she wasn't the one for me. I need to know exactly what you're  
expecting out of me," he asked. He wasn't going to embroil himself in a new  
relationship with the woman he truly loved only to find out further down the  
road that she didn't feel the same.

"Goten, I don't know what you're  
babbling about. I love you," she said earnestly. Gods she hoped she hadn't made  
a mistake last night.

"People fall in and out of love all the time, Bra.  
I need something a little more solid than that," he said sternly. He needed to  
make her realize he was going to be in this for the long haul. Once they  
started, he wasn't going to let it stop.

"Listen, Goten, I have loved you  
since I was three. I'm now twenty-three. That means I've had the same feelings  
for the last twenty years. If that isn't proof enough that I'm serious, I don't  
know what is," she said shakily, tears filling her eyes. Rising quickly from the  
couch, she turned away from the stunned expression on the young man's face. Now  
she knew she'd made a mistake last night. She put herself out, and it had just  
backfired in her face. Now he was going to tell her she was still acting like a  
child and leave her. Shoulders shaking slightly, she silently  
cried.

Goten looked at the woman in front of him stunned. He had never  
known. He'd just assumed that she'd started feeling things for him in only the  
last few years like he had. Twenty years! If anyone knew what they were talking  
about, it was definitely her. Noticing the slight shaking of her shoulders, he  
silently cursed himself before quietly walking up behind the crying woman.  
Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, he drew her gently back against his  
chest.  
Bra felt strong arms encircle her waist before drawing her back  
against an equally strong chest. Sighing with slight relief, she allowed herself  
to relax into the embrace. She felt him nuzzling her hair, breathing in her  
scent. Smiling, she turned to face her love, looking into his eyes for an  
answer. What were they?

Goten drew his arms up her body, cupping her head  
before gently kissing her. He lightly licked the seam of her lips, silently  
asking for entrance which she gladly gave. He plunged his tongue into her mouth,  
tasting her. Moaning, Bra brought her arms up to encircle his neck, pushing her  
soft body against his hard one.

Sweeping her into his arms, he headed  
back toward her bedroom. He only hoped he hadn't forgotten where it was since he  
last visited with Trunks. Entering the first door on the left, he entered a dark  
bedroom, a queen size bed sitting directly in the middle. He set her gently on  
the bed before crawling on top of her, pinning her with his weight.

He  
threaded his fingers in her silky hair, angling her head for better access  
before finally releasing her so both could get some much needed air. Lord he  
loved her taste. He began to lick a trail down her neck, paying careful  
attention to the place where shoulder met neck. Continuing his way down, he  
stopped when he encountered the top of her tank top. Smiling slyly he dipped his  
tongue between the swells of her luscious breasts.

Bra moaned, the  
pleasure shooting through her body at Goten's touch the most exquisite  
sensation. She felt him lift himself from her slightly before drawing her shirt  
up and over her head, throwing it behind him. He gently drew a hardened nipple  
into his mouth, suckling on the sensitized flesh through her bra. Arching up  
against his mouth, she gasped with wonder. Nothing had prepared her for his  
hands and mouth on her body.

Goten smiled against Bra's chest after  
hearing her gasp of pleasure. He nipped her tightened bud one more time before  
switching to the previously unoccupied breast. He gave the same attention to the  
aching flesh, one hand massaging the other while his free hand wandered down her  
body, stopping at the button to her pants. Flicking his fingers, he released the  
button from its prison before drawing her zipper down.

Easing his hands  
inside, he rubbed against her womanhood, massaging the bundle of nerves nestled  
inside. Bra shrieked in shocked pleasure, hips bucking against the hand buried  
in her folds. Goten released her breast, standing and drawing her pants off her  
hips. Once he'd discarded her pants, he quickly removed his own clothes. He  
watched her take in his nudity, erection pointing proudly at her, with  
fascination.

Sitting up and scooting to the end of the bed she ran her  
hands lightly over his chest, causing his nipples to pucker in anticipation.  
Smiling seductively, she took one tightened nub into her mouth, paying the same  
attention to him as he'd done not too long ago for her. Hearing his gasps of  
pleasure she switched to the other before kissing her way down his body. She  
kneeled in front of his jutting manhood.

Staring at the pulsing shaft  
with wonder, she looked into his passion filled eyes before slowly drawing it  
into her mouth. She had made a pact with herself years ago that she would save  
herself for Goten until her twenty-seventh birthday. She figured if they weren't  
together by then, it was highly unlikely they would ever be. Because of her vow,  
she had become very good when it came to oral pleasure.

She drew the  
entire length of him into her mouth and throat, suckling on it before moving her  
head back, lightly scraping her teeth on the underside of his member as she  
released him, causing the man before her to moan with pleasure and lightly buck  
into her mouth. Reaching up, she cupped and gently squeezed his balls as she  
continued to bob back and forth along his length. She felt one of his hands fist  
itself in her hair before he began thrusting rhythmically into her  
mouth.

Goten continued to thrust into Bra's mouth, feeling his release  
approaching. Soon, he was lost in the haze of pleasure he was experiencing, the  
woman kneeling before him cupping his balls as he continued to thrust, her eager  
moans telling him she was ready for him to release any time. He was on the  
precipice, teetering on the brink before he plunged over the edge. Thrusting  
into her mouth once more before freezing, he released himself into her moist  
cavern.

Bra swallowed all of Goten's release. Giving him one last lick,  
she stood with a smile on her face. He seized her mouth violently, his desire  
hitting him full force once more at the sight of her satisfied smile. Swiftly  
moving forward, he threw her back onto the bed and looked lustily at her splayed  
form before bending to remove her thong. He felt her sit up and reach behind her  
and he spread her legs for his next move.

He heard the contraption hit  
the floor somewhere behind him and looked up. He caught his breath at the sight  
before him. She really was perfect. Her breasts were large, but perfectly round  
and perky. The tightened buds begged for his lips and hands. He was almost  
tempted to go back to them, but he wanted to give her a taste of the pleasure  
she had just given him. He buried his head back between her thighs, nuzzling  
into her moist folds before giving a lick.

He heard her strangled moan  
and felt her hips buck up to him. He placed one arm on her stomach to hold her  
down as he continued his assault. He licked and nibbled her clit before taking  
her little bundle of nerves into his mouth and suckling on it mercilessly. Bra  
moaned and shrieked with pleasure, trying unsuccessfully to buck into the source  
of her pleasure. She could fell the pleasure building, rushing toward  
climax.

Goten continued his oral pleasure until she was almost ready to  
orgasm before he suddenly stopped. Pulling away, he heard her indignant moan at  
the loss of contact. Feeling himself almost to the painful point of arousal, he  
quickly flipped her onto her hands and knees, positioning himself at her  
entrance before plunging in to the hilt. He felt something tear and the body  
beneath his tense, signaling something he hadn't been prepared  
for.

"You're a virgin," he asked incredulously. It was a stupid question,  
he knew; he'd felt the proof of her innocence.

"I was saving myself for  
you," she whispered out with barely suppressed pain. Feeling humbled, Goten  
began to whisper words of comfort into her ear, caressing her body and helping  
her to relax. After a few minutes, he felt her hesitantly push back against him.  
Groaning, he pulled out before thrusting back in. He heard her moan with the  
unexpected pleasure, giving him permission to proceed.

He sat a slow  
pace, wanting to get her used to the feeling of him inside her. He wrapped an  
arm around her waist, the other supporting his weight by her head. He buried  
himself to the hilt with each thrust, trying to control his urges until he knew  
she no longer felt any pain.

"F-Faster, Goten," she pleaded. Happy to  
oblige, he started to pound into her small body. Sitting back on his knees,  
bringing her with him, he brought his arms around her front to toy with her  
nipples. He pinched and squeezed the erect buds as he continued to pound away  
within her, feeling her thrusting back against him. He roughly rolled her stiff  
buds between his fingers before cupping them.

He buried on hand into her  
hair, turning her hair slightly to claim her mouth in a possessive kiss. He  
could feel himself quickly coming to that precipice once more. He knew she was  
close as well. He continued to knead one of her breasts, all the while  
increasing his thrusts. Suddenly, he felt her inner walls clamp down on his  
length, milking him for all he was worth. He thrust into her tight body a few  
more times before burying himself in to the hilt, fangs biting down into her  
neck as he released himself inside her.

Gasping, he fell to the side,  
taking her with him, still buried deep within her. He wrapped an arm around her  
waist, crushing her back against him. He used the other to pillow her head.  
Licking her wound, he nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent as he felt  
himself gradually losing himself to sleep. Now everything was complete. He had  
his mate, and he was finally happy. Smiling, he allowed himself to sink into  
oblivion with quiet contentment.


	13. Epilogue

Saturday, May 21

The wedding of Trunks and Bra Briefs to Catrina  
Perretta and Goten Son took place today at 1:00 o'clock. The

wedding was  
held at the home of Bulma Briefs, attended only by family and close friends.  
Each couple recited their own vows

before sealing the marriage with the  
traditional kiss. Catrina Parretta and Bra Briefs looked stunning in dresses  
designed by

Catrina herself. Bra wore a strapless, princess cut dress  
with a jeweled outline. Catrina had on a dress with flair from the

medieval era. Both grooms looked dashing in their formal wear. When  
asked, Trunks and the new Mrs. Briefs said they couldn't

be happier and were eagerly awaiting the time they could, quote, "ditch this crowd and fly off into our sunset." Goten Son and

the newest Mrs. Son expressed equal  
happiness and said, quote, "We are just biding our time until we can escape and  
hole up

for the next week or so." Now the only question for this  
reporter is who will conceive first?

-Marsha Santini


End file.
